henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Medals
Medals are earned by achiving something in the games. These usually include winning a certain way, finding an easter egg or failing a certain amount of times. Each one has certain amount of points given when it is achieved. The medals can be seen in a menu in Stealing the Diamond and Infiltrating the Airship, but not in Escaping the Prison. There are no medals in Breaking the bank. Escaping the Prison *'Lame Ending-25 points:' Win the lame way (cell phone, disguising bag). *'Sneaky Ending- 50 points: ' Win the sneaky way (file, cell door, click to the left, click to the right, chair, go right, plungers). *'Badass Ending-100 points:' Win the badass way (drill, crow bar, go left, jump off wall, click the screen). *'LOL Brawl Refrence-5 points: '''achieved by going right when Henry is running from the guards in the Badass Ending. *'Donut Want-100 points: Click all the donuts and bagels (NrG drink, go left in air duct, Opacitator, Drill). *'''Lots of effort-100 points: '''Get all 18 unique fails. * '''Bwaa-10 points: '''Click on the sun in the Sneaky Ending. * '''Wanted (mobile version only): '''Tap the wanted board in the jail lobby after drinking the NrG drink. Stealing the Diamond '''Endings *'Aggresive:' Win the aggressive way ( bust in, ram, shield, tow cable, rock, bubble, diamond). *'Undetected: '''Win the undetected way (sneak in, teleporter, penny, wire, hammer, plank, diamond). *'EPIC: ' Win the epic way ( sneak in, pick, plane, go forward, mushroom, gear button). '''Fails' *'Fail Champion: '''See all 40 unique fails. *'Failtastic: Fail a total of 55 times. '''Other *'tl;dr: '''Click the word "here" in the portal gun fail screen. *'Like a D6: Loose 6 points (the only way to do this is to press the jumble hoppers option three times). *'BUNP: '''Click the snap neck option while on the stairs. *'01100010: Clicking ok on one of the error pop ups that appear in the PokeBall option. *'It's a Joke Guys:' Click the word misspelled on the Liquidifer instructions sheet. *'Obscure Metal: '''Click all of the portraits in the museum ( LOL wut pear, angry Hitler, Zeus rage, pyramids, no u Luigi). '' Infiltrating the Airship *'Rank GAPI:' Achieve the rank of Government Supported Private Investigator (ear piece, vacuum, glue, robo helper, bone melt, spook, reroute power, force gun). *'Rank RPE: Achieve the rank of Rapidly Promoted Executive ( Cannon ball, chair, eject, beans, rocket jump, dirk, tools or Yo-yo, glider, dummies). *'Master of Fails: '''Get all 60 unique fails. *'Rank PBT: 'Achieve the rank of Pure Blooded Thief ( Grappling gun, wait, vent, leap, paperizor, shrink and grow, power armor, prototype disc). *'Rank RBH: Achieve the rank of Relentless Bounty Hunter (Cannon Ball, chair, eject, beans, rocket jump, dirk, tools, or yo-yo, glider, tank). *'Failpocalypse: ' Fail a total of 100 times *'Biggoron's sword: '''During the Pure Blooded Thief ending, click the gold key under the computer. Then there will be a flash drive to the right of Henry when he is in the ruby vault. Click it. Then when you have to choose the disc in the CCC base, click the flash drive and remember 1-2-1-4. Then during the Government Supported Private Investigator ending, click the keypad that appears after the Vacuum option. Then during the Rapidly Promoted Executive/ Ruthless bounty ending, Henry will enter secret room where he finds the sword. *'Kredit 2 Team: Watch the credits without skipping after any ending. *'Music Enthusiast: '''Click a music link during the credits. *'Bound to Earth: 'Choose the option "Yo-yo" then "Goods". *'The Last Fantasy: 'Choose the option "Dirk" then "Tools". *'Famous Movie Line: 'Click the letters M-U-L-A-N in the Ninja Star fail screen. *'braaaggghhh..: 'After the Relentless Bounty Hunter ending, click the moon in the upper right corner. *'BEEEEEEEEE: 'During the credits of the Rapidly Promoted Executive ending, click the Team Fortress 2 logo that appears on the computer screen. It's at the music portion of the credits. *'Buttery Snack: 'Click the word butterfingers on the parachute fail screen. *'Barnyard Blitz: Click on animal noise option while talking to Charles. *'Gold: '''Click the word "Banana" in the Banana bomb fail screen. *'LOLOLOL!!!!11: 'Choose the hack option and hover over the text. *'You win..!: '''Achieve the rank of Lightning Quick Larcenist (Sticky hand, Ball and chain). Category:Infiltrating the Airship Category:Lists Category:Escaping the Prison